


Big Plans

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Community: hp_hetgen, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger had always had big plans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_HetGen 1/5/17 prompt, "Big Plans"

Hermione Jane Granger had always had big plans. Her parents teased her about it quite often.

When she was five, her plan was to be an archaeologist-slash-astronaut before retiring to the Prime Minister position and finally becoming a best selling author.

When she was eleven, her plan was to become the Minister for Magic and the youngest ever recipient of the Order of Merlin and then perhaps still go for Prime Minister.

When she was seventeen, her plan was to help Harry with his task, and ideally survive.

And some days, that seemed like the most un-achievable plan of all.


End file.
